


Sleeping Beauty (AoKi)

by OrChan12



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Sleeping Beauty Elements, True Love, True Love's Kiss, fairy GOM, i'm not even sorry, knight aomine, sleeping beauty kise
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aokise Sleeping Beauty AU. Ryouta was beautiful since birth, but even as a baby he already made enemies with dark powers. At the age of 17 his parents force a bodyguard upon him. And Aomine Daiki would turn up to be more than just a bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. הקללה

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will translate this fic, but here is... the original (?) I love AoKise and I wanted to write a fairy tale AU for a really long time. Besides I found the idea of fairy!GOM quite funny... (can anyone else imagine fairy!Murasakibara?)

היו היה פעם, בממלכה רחוקה, חיו מלך ומלכה. הם היו טובי לב והאזרחים של הממלכה אהבו אותם. אך הייתה להם בעיה- הם לא יכלו להביא לעולם יורש! במשך שנים המלך ומלכה ניסו, אך ללא הועיל. הם לא יכלו להפוך להורים. לקראת זקנה, כשהם מיואשים, קיבלו הם מתנה מיוחדת- אבקה זהובה מהפיות, אבקה בעלת כוחות מיוחדים.

ואכן, קרה נס. תשעה חודשים לאחר שהמלכה השתמשה באבקה, נולד להם תינוק זכר. היורש היה יפייפה בעל שיער בלונדיני ועיניים בצבע זהב. ללא ספק, היה התינוק הכי יפה שנולד בממלכה והיה ברור לכולם שיגדל להיות נסיך נאה.

אך דבר מה הטריד את המלך. הוא הסתכל על התינוק הרך שהחזיקה אשתו ולא יכל שלא לתהות משהו מוזר. "ריקו?" פנה המלך אל אשתו.

"כן, ג'ונפיי?"  שאלה אשתו.

"הוא הילד שלנו... נכון?" הוא שאל.

ריקו הסתכלה על בנה בגאווה. "כן. למה?"

"אז למה הוא לא דומה לי?" שאל ג'ונפיי בקול מוטרד.

נדמה היה שהמלכה אפילו לא חשבה על כך מרוב השמחה על הילד שנולד. לשניהם היה צבע שיער וצבע עיניים כהה, אך היא הייתה בטוחה שהם ההורים הביולוגיים של הילד. רק לפני כמה רגעים הוא נולד, איך אפשר היה להחליף אותו? אבל ריקו הייתה חכמה. היא לא נבהלה כמו בעלה. "זה כנראה בגלל אבקת הפיות."

ג'ונפיי הסכים, אך עדיין דבר מה לא היה נראה לו במקום.

לכבוד היורש שנולד, החליטו ריקו וג'ונפיי לערוך חגיגה לכבוד הולדת בנם, ריוטה, והשמחה שלהם התפשטה בכל הממלכה, גם לכפרים הקטנים. מתנות רבות ואיחולים לכבוד היורש נשלחו ממלכות אחרות שהיו בעלות ברית. לחגיגה לא הוזמנו רק אנשים- המלך ומלכה לא שכחו שהנס קרה בזכות אבק הפיות והם הזמינו את הפיות לחגוג איתם.

כאשר אנשים חושבים על פיות, הם חושבים על נשים צעירות קטנות בשמלות מיני וכנפיים. אך למעשה הפיות היו שונות לחלוטין. הם היו גברים גבוהים בעלי גוף מוצק ולא היו להם כנפיים. זה לא היה משנה. עדיין היו להם כוחות מאוד חזקים. הם היו בני אל מוות, אלו שעוזרים לממלכה להמשיך להתקיים.

אקאשי, שאחת העיניים שלו הייתה בצבע ורוד כמו השיער שלו והשנייה הייתה בצבע כתום, היה המנהיג של הפיות. הוא הסתכל על התינוק בעריסה, שצחקק ובחן בעיניו הזהובות את כל המראות שראה בפעם הראשונה. "מזל טוב לכבוד לידת היורש."

המלך קד בנימוס ואמר בחיוך, "אני מודה לכם. לא יכולנו לעשות זאת ללא העזרה שלכם. אני ואשתי לעולם נהיה אסירי תודה."

"זה התפקיד שלנו." היד של אקאשי החלה לזהור כמו יהלומים לאור יום והוא פיזר אבקה מיוחדת מעל ריוטה- התינוק התלהב למראה האבקה הנוצצת. "אני מאחל לו בריאות ועושר."

כל שאר הפיות שהגיעו ביחד עם אקאשי, עוד חמישה בחורים, החלו גם לברך את הרך הנולד. מיד לאחר אקאשי ניגש מידורימה, הבחור השני הכי גבוה בחבורה. היה לו שיער ירוק שתאם לצבע עיניו. הבעת פניו הביעה אדישות. "אני מאחל לו מזל."

טאקאו, לו היה שיער שחור כפחם ועיניים כסופות, נראה פחות רציני מחברו שניגש לברך את היורש לפניו. "אני מאחל לו שמחת חיים."

לאחר טאקאו, ניגש קאגאמי, שעורו היה כהה מעט מכל השאר וגבותיו נראו מוזר. למרות שמעניו האדומות נשקף מראה פרוע, קאגאמי למעשה היה בחור נחמד. נדמה היה שלא ידע מה לברך בהתחלה, אך לאחר מחשבה קצרה, עלה לו רעיון. "אני מאחל לו שיצליח להגשים את הרצונות שלו."

מוראסאקיבארה, הבחור הכי גבוה בחבורה, ניגש לא ניגש אל העריסה כמו כולם. הוא בחר לגשת אל המלך ומלכה. הוא הצביע אל עבר שולחן הקינוחים, איפה שהיו אמורים להיות מספיק קינוחים בשביל כולם. "מתי יוציאו עוד?"

המלך, המלכה ושאר הפיות הסתכלו אל הכיוון שהוא הצביע. השולחן, שהיה לפני כמה רגעים עמוס, היה ריק לחלוטין!

המלך והמלכה נראו המומים, אך אקאשי היה יותר כועס מאשר מופתע. "אטסושי, דיברנו על זה ממוקדם. באנו בשביל לברך את היורש, לא לגרום רעב לאנשים."

מוראסאקיבארה, למרות גודלו וגילו, היה כמו ילד קטן. "אבל אני רעב. חוץ מזה, אני לא יודע מה לאחל לו. מה הוא עוד צריך?"

אקאשי נעץ מבט מאיים בפיה הענקית, מה שהכריח את מוראסאקיבארה להתקרב אל העריסה. מוראסאקיבארה ניסה לחשוב, אך נדמה היה ששום דבר לא עולה לו לראש. "אני מאחל לו..." הפיה עם השיער הסגול התחיל להגיד, אך נתקל במחסום.

"אתה חייב להפסיק עם הסוכר," העיר לו קאגאמי. "אולי זה לא גורם לך להשמין, אבל זה הורס לך תאי מוח במקום."

עיניו של מוראסאקיבארה נפתחו, כאילו קאגאמי העניק לו השראה. "אני מאחל לו שיוכל לאכול כמה שהוא ירצה בלי להשמין ושיצמח לגובה רב." הוא הסתכל על המנהיג שלו, רק כדי לוודא שהוא עשה את מה שהיה צריך לעשות. אקאשי נאנח והנהן. אי אפשר היה אחרת עם הפיה הענקית.

"זאת דווקא לא ברכה רעה בכלל," הודתה ריקו.

"אני רוצה את הברכה הזאת," אמר טאקאו. "הייתי רוצה להיות גבוה וגם לא לדאוג לגבי המראה שלי."

"לא, אתה לא. אתה כבר גבוה יותר מממוצע הגובה של הגברים בממלכה," אמר מידורימה. לאחר רגע קל הוסיף, "וגם אתה לא נראה רע."

עיניו של טאקאו זהרו. "שין- צ'אן, הרגע נתת לי מחמאה?"

"אתה מגזים בתגובתך," זה מה שהיה למידורימה להגיד לפני שהסב את מבטו במהירות.

המלך והמלכה רצו להודות לפיות על הברכות שהם הביאו לבנם, אך לפתע נפתחו דלתות האולם בדרמטיות וברעש שלא רק הפתיעו את האורחים, אלא גם גרמו לריוטה להיבהל מהרעש הפתאומי ולהתחיל לבכות. בכניסה עמד האנאמיה, הפיה המרושעת. הוא חייך, אך עיניו הביעו אכזריות ורוע יותר מאשר צחוק. דבר אחד היה בטוח לכולם- הוא לא ביקר בשביל להצטרף לחגיגה.

"מצטער על האיחור האופנתי," אמר. לפתע הוא נעלם והופיע שוב מול העריסה של ריוטה, בלי שמישהו ישים לב, בלי שמישהו יספיק לעצור אותו. "אכן תינוק יפה." החיוך של האנאמיה לא הרגיע את התינוק, אלא גרם לבכי שלו רק להחמיר.

"אתה לא מוזמן, אתה רשאי ללכת," אמר ג'ונפיי בקול מאיים.

האנאמיה העמיד פנים שהוא מאוכזב. "אתה מסלק אותי? עוד לפני שהשארתי את בירכתי לילד? הפיות תמיד מברכות את היורש, אם זכור לי נכון."

"אנחנו מסתדרים גם בלעדייך," אמר לו קאגאמי. "אנחנו לא צריכים את התכסיסים המלוכלכים שלך."

האנאמיה לא אהב את ההתפרצות של קאגאמי בתנועת יד הצליח לגרום לקאגאמי לעוף ולהטיח אותו בקיר. האנאמיה היה מרושע, אך הוא חזק. זה היה בלתי אפשרי להילחם בו. הוא הסתכל על התינוק המבוהל. "נעלבתי, אבל זה לא אומר שאני אלך בלי הברכה שלי. אני מאחל לו שביום הולדת ה17 שלו, הוא ימות."

האנאמיה לא נשאר מספיק זמן בשביל לראות את ההפתעה על פניהם של אחרים. הוא הלך במפתיע ממש כשם שהוא הגיע. נדמה היה שכולם החלו להתאבל על הגורל של הילד. המלכה לקחה את בנה וכרבלה אותו בזרועותיה על מנת להרגיע אותו. "זה נורא! אי אפשר לשנות את זה?" היא התחננה בפני אקאשי.

"הברכות שלנו חזקות," אמר אקאשי. "בזכות שינטארו, ריוטה לא ימות."

"אבל?" המלכה הרגישה שאקאשי ניסה להסתיר ממנה משהו.

"אבל, קשה לבטל את הכישוף של האנאמיה," הודה אקאשי. "אולי בנך לא ימות, אבל הוא ייפול לתרדמת. כבר בירכנו את הילד."

"אני עוד לא בירכתי את היורש," נשמע קול נוסף בקהל. כולם שכחו מהנוכחות של  קורוקו, הפיה החיוורת והנמוכה בחבורה.

"קורו- צ'ין, אתה יכול לבטל את הקללה של האנאמיה?" שאל מוראסאקיבארה בהפתעה.

"לא, אבל אני יכול לתת לו משהו שיעזור לו," אמר קורוקו.

"מה חזק מספיק כדי לשבור קללה של האנאמיה?" שאל טאקאו.

קורוקו הסתכל על קאגאמי, שלמרות הכאב שחש ניסה לקום על הרגליים ונעזר במשרתים שניגשו מיד כדי לטפל בו. הוא התקרב אל המלכה שהחזיקה את התינוק וחייך. תחילה, הוא העביר את ידו מעל גופו של התינוק על מנת לכשף אותו שיחזור למצב רוח ששרר בו לפני שהאנאמיה הגיע. לאחר מכן, הוא אמר את הברכה שלו. "אני מאחל לו אהבת אמת."

 

שנים רבות חלפו מאז המסיבה ונדמה היה שכולם שכחו מהאירוע, חוץ מהמלך ומלכה כמובן. הם צפו בבנם גדל, ועד מהרה הוא היה נער בן 16. היופי של ריוטה היה מפורסם בכל הממלכות והוא היה שובר לבבות של נשים וגברים כאחד. לא היה מי שלא נפל בקסמו. תמיד היה לו חיוך גדול על הפנים. הוא תמיד הצליח באימונים והפך ללוחם מיומן. זאת הסיבה, שכאשר הוריו הודיעו לו שבשנה הקרובה יהיה לו שומר ראש צמוד.

"זה לטובתך," התעקש המלך.

"למה לימדתם אותי להלחם אם התכוונתם להביא לי שומר ראש?" ריוטה החמיץ את פניו. "אני יכול להגן על עצמי."

"זה ליתר ביטחון. אנחנו רק רוצים לוודא שאתה מוגן," אמרה המלכה.

"מוגן מפני מה? מה כבר יכול לקרות לי כשאני בין הקירות של הארמון?" שאל ריוטה.

"זה לא משנה!" התעקש המלך. "אתה הילד היחידי שלנו ואנחנו רוצים לוודא שאתה בטוח. לכן, בחרנו את הלוחם הכי מוכשר בממלכה."

ריוטה לא התרשם במיוחד. "אני הלוחם הכי מוכשר. אם הייתי נלחם נגדו, הייתי מנצח."

"לא הייתי סומך על זה," נשמע קול נוסף. ריוטה הסתובב לאחור וראה דמות גבר עם עור כהה. היה לו שיער בצבע כחול כהה ועיניים בצבע זהה. ריוטה היה חייב להודות, הוא היה גבר נאה מאוד. "היחידי שיכול להביס אותי, זה אני."

"ריוטה," המלך נעמד קרוב אל הבחור הזר על מנת להציג אותו. "תכיר את אאומינה דאיקי. מעתה והלאה הוא יהיה שומר הראש שלך והוא יהיה צמוד אלייך 24 שעות ביממה."  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> פרק שני... שדי מפורסם בדיליי.

אאומינה דאיקי היה לוחם מיומן. למעשה, הוא היה הלוחם הכי טוב בממלכה והוא ידע זאת. לכן, זאת לא הייתה הפתעה כאשר הוא הוצב בתור שומר הראש של הנסיך. הוא שמע על הנסיך הרבה שמועות. מספרים על הנסיך שאולי הוא לא היה חכם כאמו, אך הוא היה נדיב וחזק. סיפרו עליו שהוא נוהג לחייך הרבה. בנוסף, כשמזכירים את הנסיך גם מזכירים את יופיו. אאומינה חשב שהשמועות מוגזמות- הוא היה ראה אנשים יפים בחייו ולא הבין ממה הייתה ההתלהבות.

הוא לא הבין, עד שראה את הנסיך במו עיניו. הוא היה בחור גבוה, אבל לא גבוה כמו אאומינה. עיניו היו בצבע זהב, תואמות לשיער הזהוב. הוא תמיד חייך וחיוכו שיקף את טוב-ליבו. קשה שלא להיות מוקסם מן המראה שלו!

למרות זאת, הנסיך ריוטה היה יכול להיות גם די מעצבן. "דאיקיצ'י!" ריוטה הדביק לו את הכינוי המרגיז הזה. "בוא נתחרה שוב!"

"שכח מזה," אמר אאומינה באדישות.

ריוטה לא ויתר. "אתה פשוט מפחד שאני אביס אותך."

אאומינה גיחך. "תעשה לי טובה, היחידי שיכול להביס אותי זה אני." אולי ריוטה היה לוחם טוב, אבל לא משנה מה מספר הפעמים שהם התחרו זה בזה, אאומינה תמיד ניצח. למרות שריוטה ניסה- ולעיתים קרובות מאוד הצליח- לחקות את הצעדים שלו, לאאומינה היו עוד טריקים בשרוול. הוא לא ידע למה ריוטה התעקש כל פעם מחדש להתחרות נגדו.

"חוץ מזה," הוסיף אאומינה, "אני אמור להיות שומר הראש שלך, אני לא אמור לשעשע אותך."

ריוטה החמיץ פנים כמו ילד קטן שסירבו לקנות לו את הממתק שהוא רצה. גם כשהוא לא חייך, הנסיך עדיין נראה חמוד. הדבר הפריע מאוד לאאומינה. מהרגע שהוא פגש את הנסיך, הוא לא היה מסוגל להוציא את הדמות הבלונדינית מהראש. תחילה הוא חשב שזה היה בגלל הקרבה שלהם- הוא היה אמור להיות צמוד אליו 24 שעות ביממה. אך נדמה שגם כאשר נשכב לישון, הוא מצא את עצמו חולם על הנסיך ועל החיוך שלו.

'לעזאזל, דאיקי, מה לא בסדר איתך?' חשב לעצמו.

"יש לי רעיון," אמר ריוטה. "אולי נלך אל העיר?"

"אה? מה יש לעשות שם?" תהה אאומינה בקול. "אין לי כוח, זה רחוק מדי."

"אתה השומר ראש שלי. אתה לא אמור לשאול שאלות, אתה אמור ללכת אחרי," אמר לו ריוטה בחיוך. אאומינה נאנח. הוא ידע שהנסיך צודק. בכל מקרה, אאומינה היה מוכן ללכת אחריו לכל מקום כדי להגן עליו. 'אחרי הכל, זאת העבודה שלי,' זה מה שהוא אמר לעצמו.

 

ריוטה לא הבין מדוע הוריו התעקשו שהוא יסתובב עם שומר ראש. הוא יכל להגן על עצמו. הוא היה כמעט בן 17 למען השם! כאשר הוא פגש את אאומינה לראשונה הוא חשב שהוא לא יסתדר איתו. אבל עברה כמעט שנה וריוטה למד להעריץ את השומר ראש שלו. לריוטה יצא לראות את אאומינה נלחם והדבר גרם לו לרושם רב. ריוטה רק יכל לקוות שהוא יוכל להיות טוב כמו אאומינה.

ריוטה חיבב את כולם. אבל משהו באאומינה היה שונה מהשאר והוא ידע מה זה. הוא גם ידע שהוא לעולם לא יוכל להגיד את זה בקול. הם לא יוכלו להיות ביחד. הוא גם היה בטוח שאאומינה לא הרגיש את אותו הדבר כלפיו. אאומינה היה לצידו רק בגלל שהיה מוכרח וזאת הייתה העבודה שלו.

כל הדרך אל העיר הייתה לאאומינה הבעה רצינית על הפנים והדבר די שעשע את ריוטה. הוא בעצם לא ראה את אאומינה מחייך כמעט אף פעם. לרגע הוא תהה מדוע אאומינה לא מחייך כשהוא בסביבה. אולי שומרי ראש לא היו אמורים לחייך?

כאשר הם הסתובבו בעיר, בהחלט היה נדמה שאאומינה לא נהנה. ריוטה בעיקר עבר בין הדוכנים ואמר שלום לכולם. כמה בנות אצולה ניגשו אל ריוטה והתחילו לדבר עמו, בנות המעמד הגבוה היו פחות ביישניות בדרך כלל. הן היו נחמדות, אבל אם לומר את האמת, הן לא עניינו את ריוטה כל כך. רק כאשר ריוטה הצליח סופסוף להיפטר מהן, אחרי פטפוטים לא סופיים מצד הבנות, הוא שם לב שאאומינה לא היה לצידו.

מודאג, הוא החל לחפש אחרי שומר הראש שלו. לא שהיה קשה לחפש אותו, הבחור היה אפילו יותר גבוה מריוטה, אבל עדיין לקח לו זמן למצוא את אאומינה.

"הנה אתה," הוא אמר כשהוא ניגש אליו. "לאן -" ריוטה לא הספיק לסיים את המשפט. הוא שם לב לסיבה שאאומינה הלך בגללה הצידה.

"סליחה, לא שמתי לב שהמשכת ללכת," אמר אאומינה. ואז הוא הציג את הבחורה שעמדה לידו, בחורה עם שיער ורוד בהיר שתאם לעיניה הורודות. היא תאמה לטעם של אאומינה. היה לה חזה גדול ו- טוב, בעצם ממה שלמד להכיר, בזה הסתיים הטעם של אאומינה. "תכיר, זאת סאטסוקי."

"נעים להכיר," אמר ריוטה והושיט את ידו כדי ללחוץ לה את היד.

סאטסוקי חייכה ולחצה לריוטה את היד בחזרה. "אז זה נכון שדאי- צ'אן הפך לשומר ראש של הנסיך."

"דאי-צ'אן?" ריוטה חזר על הכינוי שהבחורה נתנה לאאומינה. "אתם קרובים זה אל זו?"

"אנחנו חברי ילדות," אמרה סאטסוקי. "וגם למדנו ביחד."

"סיימת את העניינים שלך פה?" אאומינה פנה אל ריוטה. "אפשר כבר לעוף מכאן?"

סאטסוקי החמיצה את פניה. "חשבתי שאולי קצת זמן בקרב בני המלוכה ישפר את הנימוסים שלך."

"צר לי לאכזב אותך," אמר לה אאומינה.

"כן, אנחנו הולכים," אמר ריוטה. אאומינה כנראה רצה להמשיך לדבר עם החברה שלו, אבל ריוטה לא אהב את הרעיון שאאומינה יעזוב אותו בשביל לדבר עם בחורה.

"אל תשכח לענות למכתבים שלי, דאי-צ'אן," אמרה סאטסוקי בחיוך.

"אל תרשמי ארוכים מדי, את יודעת שאני לא אוהב לקרוא," השיב לה אאומינה בחיוך. וזאת הייתה הפעם הראשונה שריוטה ראה את אאומינה מחייך. אבל לצערו הרב, זה לא היה בשבילו.

 

שבוע לאחר מכן נחגג יום הולדתו ה17 של ריוטה. נדמה היה שכולם שמחים חוץ ממנו. הוא עדיין זכר את התקרית מהשבוע הקודם, בה אאומינה נפגש עם חברת ילדותו. הדבר הטריד את מנוחתו. "לעזאזל," הוא קילל בכל.

כתגובה, הוא קיבל מכה בראש מאחור. "כמה פעמים אמרתי לך שאתה לא יכול לקלל?" הוא שמע קול נשי מוכר מאחור.

"אין כאן אף אחד, אמא," אמר ריוטה.

ריקו התיישבה על אחד הכיסאות שהיה ליד הכיסא שבו ישב בנה. "הכל בסדר, ריוטה?" היא שאלה בקול מודאג. "אתה נראה מדוכדך בזמן האחרון."

"זה בגלל ש..." ריוטה רצה להגיד את האמת לאמו, אבל הוא לא יכל.

"אתה מאוהב?" שאלה ריקו בטון אגבי.

ריוטה נראה מופתע. "איך ידעת?"

"אל תשכח שאני מכירה אותך עוד לפני שנולדת," אמרה ריקו. "קשה מאוד להוריד את החיוך מהפנים שלך. רק אהבה יכולה לגרום לכאלה שינויים במצב רוח. ספר לי, מי זאת הבחורה הבת מזל?"

"אממ... אני מעדיף לא לדבר על זה," הודה ריוטה.

ריקו רק חייכה בתור תגובה. משהו בחיוך שלה אמר שהיא כבר יודעת מי זה.

"אבל אני חושב שזה חד צדדי," הוא הוסיף. בגלל שהוא ידע שאמא שלו תנסה לעודד אותו, הוא קם לפני שהיא הספיקה להוציא מילה. הוא לא רצה לשמוע עידודים, רובם בכל מקרה הם אותם קלישאות שאומרים לכולם. "לא משנה. אני צריך להתארגן לכבוד הערב."

כשהתרחק מעט והיה קרוב ליציאה, הוא שמע את אמו קוראת לו, "ריוטה."

"כן?"

"אסור לך להיפרד היום מאאומינה-קון. אולי הוא תמיד שם עלייך עין, אבל היום אתה גם צריך לדאוג לכך שתהיו צמודים," אמרה ריקו.

"הוא לא שומר הראש שלי?" זה נראה לו מיותר לציין שהם אמורים להיות קרובים.

"נכון, אבל זה היום הולדת ה17 שלך, צריך להיזהר במיוחד."

ריוטה רק משך בכתפיו ויצא מן החדר. הוא לא ידע למה אמו דאגה כל כך, מה כבר יכול לקרות לו?

ריוטה הלך לחדרו ויצא אל המרפסת. הוא ידע איפה אאומינה- שומר הראש אמר שהוא צריך לשלוח מכתב בחזרה אל חברת ילדותו. היא בטח הייתה חשובה לו.

"לפי המבט אני יכול לנחש שמדובר באהבה נכזבת?" הוא שמע קול לצידו. ריוטה קפץ בבהלה, למרות שמי שעמד שם היה איש זקן. זה היה מוזר משום שריוטה לא זכר שהוא עמד שם ממקודם כאשר נכנס לחדר.

האיש הזקן צחק. "נערים נבהלים יותר מדי בקלות בימינו. אני בדיוק סיימתי לסדר את החדר שלך."

אז כנראה הוא היה אחד המשרתים. "תודה," אמר ריוטה.

"איפה שומר הראש שאמור להיות לידך?" שאל המשרת.

"דאיקיצ'י מתכתב עם מישהי," ענה ריוטה ובתוכו ייחל לכך שהזקן יפסיק לנסות לפתח שיחה וישאיר אותו לבדו.

"אתה יודע, אתה חייב להפסיק להיראות כל כך עצוב," אמר המשרת בפנים נפולות. "זה היום הולדת שלך, נסיך. אתה אמור לחגוג."

"אני לא רוצה לחגוג," אמר ריוטה. "אני מעדיף להיות לבד."

המשרת הזקן פשפש באחד הכיסים של החולצה שלו והוציא משם ממתק עטוף. "אל תהיה עצוב נערי. הנה כך, אין דבר שמשפר את המצב רוח יותר טוב משוקולד. זה יסיר את ההרגשה הרעה מהלב שלך. זה ייקח לך את התחושה הרעה. _אתה לא תרגיש יותר כלום_."

ריוטה חשב ששוקולד לא יכול להזיק, לכן הוא לקח את השוקולד, הסיר את העטיפה ואכל אותו. היה לשוקולד טעם מוזר. ואז ריוטה החל להרגיש מוזר. האוויר נעשה כבר פתאום, הוא הרגיש שהעולם מסתובב מהר מדי והוא מאבד את שיווי המשקל שלו. ורגע לפני שהוא התעלף, הוא שמע קול של נער צעיר שאומר, "השגתי את נקמתי."

 

אאומינה חיבר את המכתב שכתב בשביל סאטסוקי אל היונה ושלח אותה לדרכה. זה היה נחמד לפגוש את חברת ילדותו אחרי זמן רב שהם לא נפגשו. היא הייתה היחידה שהוא בטח בה מספיק בשביל לספר לה על הרגשות הלא מובנים שהוא מרגיש כלפי הנסיך.

זמן קצר מאוד לאחר מכן הוא קיבל תשובה בחזרה. "לא חשבתי שהיום הזה יגיע, אבל מזל טוב, דאי-צ'אן, אתה מאוהב!"

אאומינה דאיקי מאוהב בגבר? לא ייתכן! הוא תמיד התלהב מנשים עם חזה גדול ושופע, דבר שהיה ידוע לכולם. אז למה לעזאזל שהוא יהיה מאוהב בגבר?! נכון, ריוטה היה אולי הבן אדם הכי יפה שפגש, אולי הוא שמח כל בוקר לראות את הנסיך שוב, אז אולי גם החיוך של ריוטה גורם לו להחסיר פעימה, אולי הוא לא הפסיק לחשוב עליו גם כשלא היה לידו... אבל בשום פנים ואופן לא, הוא לא יכל להיות מאוהב!

אך אז, אאומינה הבין דבר נוסף. הנסיך עמד להגיע לגיל 18, הגיל שבו הוא יהיה מוכרח להתחתן. האם אאומינה יוכל לסבול לשארית חייו את המחשבה שריוטה יהיה שייך למישהו אחר? האדם היחידי שיכל להיות צמוד אליו היה אאומינה ורק אאומינה עצמו. הוא ידע שהוא חייב להתפטר.

אאומינה חשב בראשו על מה שהוא יגיד כאשר הוא יראה את ריוטה. אך, כאשר הוא נכנס אל החדר של ריוטה, הוא ראה את הנסיך על המרפסת, מעולף. בבהלה, אאומינה רץ אל עבר ריוטה. אאומינה חשב שליבו צנח אל הרצפה כאשר ראה את ריוטה שוכב חסר הכרה על הרצפה. הוא חש רגשות עזים שהוא לא יכל לתאר לעצמו.

פחד ואימה, רגשות שגם היו חדשים לו, הציפו אותו ברגע שהבין שהוא לא יוכל לגרום לריוטה להתעורר לא משנה מה יעשה.

 

אאומינה קד את ראשו לפני המלך והמלכה האבלים. "נכשלתי בתפקידי," אמר ובקולו אפשר היה לשמוע את ההאשמה שחש. "חשבתי שסקרתי את הסביבה אבל..."

"לא יכולנו לדעת," אמר המלך. "לא חשבנו שהאנאמיה יבוא בעצמו."

"תודה שהגנת על הבן שלנו," אמרה המלכה, שניגבה את דמעותיה.

אאומינה לא השאיר את ריוטה על הרצפה, אלא הרים אותו והשכיב אותו על המיטה. הפנים היפות שלו נראו כה שלוות, כאילו היה ישן ולא בתרדמת. החגיגות כמובן בוטלו. מי יכל לשמוח כאשר הנסיך היה שרוי במצב הזה? ועכשיו, כשהשלושה היו בחדר, אאומינה הרגיש איך שההאשמה מכרסמת את ליבו.

בלית ברירה, המלך והמלכה נאלצו לחשוף את מה שקרה לפני 17 שנה ואת הסיבה האמיתית למה הם שכרו את אאומינה. הם חשבו שהאנאמיה ישלח מתנקש עבור ריוטה, אבל מסתבר שהיו לו תוכניות אחרות. רק הברכה של הפיות היא מה שהחזיקה את ריוטה בחיים, אבל לא מה שיגרום לו להתעורר.

לכן, בבוקר למחרת בשעת הזריחה יצא אאומינה לדרכו אל היער שבו גרו הפיות בשביל מטרה אחת. לברר איך הוא יוכל לגרום לריוטה להתעורר.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ובפרק הבא (והאחרון)- נשיקת אהבת אמת בין קיסה ואאומינה


	3. Chapter 3

הדרך הייתה הרבה יותר ארוכה ממה שאאומינה העריך שהיא תהיה. הדרך לא הייתה כרוכה בסכנות, אך עדיין לקח לו ארבעה ימים עד שהגיע אל העיר של הפיות. העיר עצמה נראתה פחות או יותר כפי שהוא דמיין. זאת הייתה עיר בתוך יער והיא הייתה מוקפת בעצים ופרחים. הבתים היו הדבר היחיד שהפריע לנוף הפסטורלי.

אך הפיות לעומת זאת נראו כמו אנשים רגילים, לרובן צבע העיניים תאם לצבע השיער. הן גם נהגו ללכת בזוגות לרוב- גבר ואישה, שני גברים, שתי נשים. כולם, בלי יוצא מן הכלל, נעצו בו מבטים. אאומינה תהה מדוע כולם הסתכלו עליו מוזר. האם משהו מוזר ריחף לו על הראש? היה לו משהו בין השיניים? האם החנות שלו הייתה פתוחה והוא שכח לסגור? המבטים שהפיות נעצו בו גרמו לו להרגיש מוזר.

"אל תיעלב," הוא שמע קול אך הוא לא זיהה מאיפה הוא מגיע או ממי, "הם פשוט לא רגילים לראות בני אנוש באזור, דאיקי."

אאומינה שם את ידו על חרבו והיה בהיכון להוציא אותה בשעת צרה. "איך אתה יודע את השם שלי?"

"אני יודע הכל," דמות נתגלתה בפניו. הוא נראה כמו נער צעיר, בערך בגילו של אאומינה, למרות שהבן אנוש יכל להניח שהוא היה הרבה יותר מבוגר מזה. הייתה לו עין אחת צהובה ועין שנייה וורודה כצבע שיערו. הוא היה גבוה, אך לא גבוה כמו אאומינה. "טטסויה צדק כשהוא אמר שאתה תגיע לכאן."

אאומינה נראה מבולבל. מדוע הפיה ידעה את שמו ולמה הם חיכו לו? האם הם ידעו מה קרה לריוטה?

"עקוב אחריי," אמרה הפיה.

 

אאומינה לא ידע איך קראו לפיה, אבל לפי הדרך שהאנשים התנהגו כשהוא היה בסביבה והדיבור שלהם כלפיו, הוא יכל רק לנחש שהוא היה המנהיג שלהם. כל הדרך הפיה נמנעה מלדבר. הוא אפילו לא הציג את עצמו.

הם לא הלכו זמן רב. מהר מאוד הם הגיעו לבקתה קטנה בגדול של בית רגיל עם שתי קומות. קולות מוזרים בקעו מן הבקתה, צעקות שאאומינה לא יכל לנחש מה הם היו. "מה קורה שם בפנים?"

"זה בסדר," אמרה הפיה בארשת פנים אדישה, אך עדיין מעוררת אימה. "הבן זוג של שינטארו הוא קולני." לא לקח הרבה זמן לבחור כמו אאומינה להבין מה היו הקולות.

הפיה הייתה צריכה לצלצל כמה פעמים בדלת עד שמישהו ניגש. מי שפתח להם היה ענק בעל שיער ירוק, שהיה אפילו יותר גבוה מאאומינה, עם משקפיים ובמקום חולצה פשוטה שהפיות היו רגילות ללבוש, הוא לבש גופיה. הוא לא נראה מרוצה מכך שהפריעו לו, אך ברגע שראה את הפיה השנייה, הוא לא אמר כלום.

"שלום, שינטארו," אמרה הפיה שליוותה את אאומינה.

"שלום, אקאשי," החזירה הפיה השנייה. "תמיד נחמד לראות אותך."

דמות נוספת הצטרפה אליהם, פיה נמוכה יותר שלבשה חולצה שחורה ארוכה שתאמה לצבע שיערה. בניגוד לאקאשי ומידורימה, הפיה חייכה. "היי, שין- צ'אן, מי..." הפיה הפסיקה לדבר ברגע שראתה את אקאשי ואאומינה. "אקאשי? ומי זה בן התמותה הזה?"

"הייתי מסביר לכם אם לא הייתם עסוקים בחגיגות הקטנות שלכם ומכניסים אותנו פנימה," אמר אקאשי וניכר היה על פניו שהוא לא היה מרוצה מאיך שנתיניו התייחסו אליו.

הפיות היו עם מוזר מאוד

שתי הפיות הסמיקו מבושה והכניסו את האורחים פנימה. מבפנים, הבית היה מרוהט הדרך הפשוטה ביותר, כאשר הקומה הראשונה היא בעיקר מבטח וסלון. אולי זה היה בית רגיל או שהפיות גרו בצמצום, אבל אאומינה התרגל לממדיו של הארמון והבית נראה לו קטן מאוד. בכל זאת, הייתה בו אווירה חמימה.

אך, אאומינה נזכר במטרה שלמענה הגיע. הוא התכופף מעט כדי ללחוש באוזנו של אקאשי: "למה אנחנו כאן? הם יכולים לעזור לי?"

אקאשי לא אהב את הקרבה של אאומינה ולכן התרחק ממנו מעט. "תהיה סבלני," אמר אקאשי.

הם התיישבו סביב שולחן עגול וסופסוף אאומינה זכה להיכרות עם היוצרים בני האלמוות. כפי שניחש, הפיה עם השיער הוורוד הייתה אקאשי סייג'ירו, המנהיג. בני הזוג היו מידורימה שינטארו ומידורימה-טאקאו קאזונארי, אך אאומינה יכל לפנות אליהם בשמות המשפחה שלהם- רק בני זוג יכלו לקרוא זה לזה בשמות הפרטיים והמנהיג שלהם.

אקאשי הסביר לבני זוג את הסיבה שאאומינה הגיע. "אני חושב שהוא אהבת אמת שטטסויה דיבר עליו. לכן, אני -"

אאומינה קם בפתאומיות וקטע את אקאשי. "מה זאת אומרת אהבת אמת?!"

אקאשי חיווה תנועה בידו והדבר גרם לאאומינה לחזור לשבת. "הוטלה עליו קללה על ידי כוחות אפלים. רק אהבת אמת יכולה לשבור את הקללה הזאת."

"ואיך זה מתקשר אל הנסיך? איך אני אמור למצוא את אהבת האמת שלו?" למען הכנות, המחשבה הכעיסה את אאומינה. המחשבה שמישהו אחר ישבור את הקללה ולא הוא... לא, זה לא הגיוני!

"כמו שאמרתי ממקודם," אקאשי נשמע כועס, "אתה הוא אהבת אמת של הנסיך ריוטה."

"מה? אבל... לא, זה... זה בלתי אפשרי, זה לא יכול להיות. הוא גבר, למען השם! אני לא נמשך לגברים, אני מעדיף נשים עם חזה גדול. הוא רק מישהו שהייתי אמור לשמור עליו," אמר אאומינה.

"אם כך, מדוע טרחת להגיע עד לפה, למקום לא מוכר שעלול להיות מסוכן?" שאל טאקאו.

אאומינה לא היה צריך לחשוב על התשובה. הוא פלט אותה בלי לחשוב אפילו. "כי אני מוכן לעשות הכל בשביל שהוא יתעורר!"

טאקאו חייך חיוך רחב. "ולמה שתעשה את זה עבור מישהו שאין לך רגשות כלפיו?"

אאומינה לא ענה ועל פניו של טאקאו הייתה הבעת ניצחון. אאומינה נאנח. "בסדר, מה אני צריך לעשות בשביל זה?"

בתור תשובה, טאקאו העיף נשיקה באוויר.

"לעזאזל אתכם," מלמל אאומינה. הוא פנה אל אקאשי. "למה הייתי צריך לבוא עד לכאן? זה לא היה משהו שיכולת להגיד לי?"

"בגלל הסכנה שצפויה לך," אמר אקאשי. "הדרך לכאן היא קשה ומעט שורדים אותה. אך אם הייתה לך דרך קלה, אתה לא זוכה לצאת מכאן. המקום הזה אסור לבני תמותה מהסיבה הזאת. בני אדם לא אמורים להיכנס לכאן ולצאת מכאן. אני רואה שהחרב שלך מספיק חזקה בשביל לעבור את הדרך."

"אני עדיין לא מבין," אמר אאומינה את האמת.

"כשתגיע בחזרה אל ריוטה, מצפה לך עוד סכנה. האנאמיה יבין שאתה הבחור שאמור לשבור את הקללה והוא יהרוג אותך," הוסיף אקאשי.

מעולה. זה בדיוק מה שאאומינה היה צריך. "לא אמרת שכוח אהבת אמת, או כל שטות בסגנון, זה מה שאמור לעזור?"

"אבל בשביל שהחרב תהיה חזקה מספיק, היא צריכה להיות מכושפת בהתאם," הסביר אקאשי. "רק זוג צעיר שחוגג את יום נישואיו יכול לתת אנרגיה מתאימה. ביום שריוטה נולד, שינטארו וקאזונארי חגגו מספר יום נישואים עגול, היום שבו הם בירכו אותו. בגלל שהכוחות של הפיות חזקים יותר ביום נישואיהם, הברכה של שינטארו הייתה מספיק חזקה כדי שריוטה לא ימות."

"ורק לפני ארבעה ימים חגגנו 2617 שנות נישואים," אמר טאקאו.

"אני מניח שבגלל שרק התחתנו לא ממזמן, עדיין יש לנו אנרגיה של זוג צעיר," הוסיף מידורימה.

אאומינה צעק. נדמה היה שהפיות אהבו לדבר על דברים שהוא לא יכל להבין. כל השיחה עשתה לו כאב ראש. אהבת אמת, אנרגיה, קללות... הוא לא עבר את הכל הדרך רק בשביל לשמוע קשקושים של פיות. למען השם, הוא הגיע בשביל להציל ריוטה! בדרמטיות, הוא הוציא את החרב מהנדן והניח אותה על השולחן. "אני לא מבין על מה לעזאזל אתם מדברים, אז הנה החרב שלי ותעשו את מה שאתם צריכים."

הפיות היו מופתעות מהתגובה של אאומינה, אך אם זאת, הם עשו את מה שהוא ביקש. טאקאו נעמד והחזיק את החרב את החרב בצורה אופקית, כשכפות ידיו כלפי מעלה. מידורימה הניח את ידיו על החרב, מעל ידיו של טאקאו. תחילה, השניים נראו מאוד מרוכזים, אך עדיין נדמה היה שלא קורה כלום. פתאום האוויר נעשה יותר כבד ורוח חזקה נשבה בתוך הבית, למרות שכל החלונות והדלתות היו סגורים. החרב החלה לזהור לרגע באור לבן שהתחזק והתחיל לסנוור את אאומינה.

ואז, האור החל לדעוך...

 

לא היה זמן לבזבז. הפיות החזירו לו את החרב שלו, איחלו  לו בהצלחה והפיה הענקית גם בירכה אותו במזל. אומנם למראית העין החרב נשארה כפי שהיא הייתה, אך ברגע שהחזיק אותה אאומינה יכל לחוש את העוצמה שלה. מגניב למדי.

אכן, כפי שאקאשי אמר לו, המידה והדרך אל יער הפיות הייתה קלה, הדרך חזרה הייתה מלווה בסכנות מכל עבר. מפלצות מסתוריות ארבו לו בכל פינה ולעיתים נאלץ להתמודד עם כמה מפלצות בבת אחת. אם זאת, שום דבר לא יכל לעצור את אאומינה. עם הידע שבו הוא יוכל להיעזר על מנת להעיר את ריוטה, הוא היה מוכרח לחזור אל הארמון בחיים. מפלצות, יהיו כמה שיהיו וחזקות ככל שיהיו, פיות, מכשפים, קסם, שום דבר לא יעצור אותו מלפגוש שוב את ריוטה.

בגלל כל הקרבות, לא רק שהיו עליו כמה שריטות שכנראה חלק מהן יהפכו לצלקות, הדרך לקחה לאאומינה שמונה ימים. "לעזאזל, אני מזדקן," חשב לעצמו אאומינה בן ה17.

הוא הגיע אל הארמון. מתעלם מכל המשרתים שלטשו בו מבטים, מהמלמולים לגבי המראה הפרוע שלו והאנשים ששאלו לשלומו, אאומינה צעד ישירות אל חדרו של ריוטה.

ריוטה שכב ללא ניע, נראה יפייפה גם בתרדמת. אומנם אאומינה לא ראה אותו במשך שבוע וחצי, אך הזמן הרגיש כמו נצח. הוא הרגיש כאילו לא ראה אותו שנים. הוא השתוקק שריוטה יחייך אליו שוב, שהוא יקרא לו בכינוי הנוראי שלו ושיסתכל עליו.

הוא התקרב אל המיטה שעליה ריוטה נשכב. זהו זה, כל מה שהוא היה צריך לעשות זה להדביק לו נשיקה. זה היה פשוט, הוא כבר עשה את זה עם נשים, אבל הוא הרגיש שליבו עמד להחסיר פעימה. כפי שהמנהיג של הפיות אמר - והוא לא נראה כמו טיפוס שכדאי להתעסק איתו - אאומינה היה אהבת אמת של ריוטה, כך שכנראה הנסיך הרגיש את אותם הרגשות. אם כך, נשיקה אמורה לעבוד, לא?

אאומינה נשען אל עבר פניו של ריוטה ורגע לפני שהוא נישק אותו, הוא הביט בפניו הישנות. כה יפה ורגוע הוא נראה.

לפתע, כוח דחף אותו לאחור בעוצמה כל כך גדולה, שאאומינה התנגש בקיר. "מה לעזאזל..." ואז הוא ראה אותו. את הפיה שהרעילה את ריוטה.

"לא כל כך מהר," אמרה הפיה.

"לעזאזל," אאומינה נעמד, "מה אתה רוצה?"

"ידעתי שמשהו לא תקין ברגע שחזרת בשלום מיער הפיות," אמרה הפיה. "אתה אוהב אותו."

"למה לעזאזל כולם מזכירים לי את זה?" אמר אאומינה. "בכל מקרה, אני הולך להרוג אותך."

הפיה המרושעת עם הגבות המוזרות צחקה בקול רם. "אתה חושב שבן תמותה כמוך יכול להרוג אותי? אני יכול להביס אותך בקלות."

אאומינה שלף את חרבו. "היחידי שיכול להביס אותי זה אני."

תחילה לאאומינה לא היה סיכוי. ברגע שהתקרב אל הפיה, היא השליכה את אאומינה לעבר השני או שהשתמשה בקסם שלה כדי לעבור למקום אחר. לעיתים השתמשה בקסם שלה כדי לגרום לאאומינה להרגיש כאב.

הפיה השליכה את אאומינה אל הקיר בעוצמה חזקה כל כך, שהראש של שומר הראש נחבט. אאומינה חש סחרחורת והוא ידע בוודאות שהוא הולך לדמם. הפיה ניצלה את ההזדמנות כדי להתקרב אל ריוטה. היא לקחה פגיון והתכוונה לנעוץ אותו בליבו של הנסיך.

בפרץ של כוחות מחודשים, שאאומינה לא ידע מאיפה הם הגיעו, הוא התעלם מהכאב ורץ במהירות אל עבר הפיה. הוא נעץ את החרב שליבו של הפיה. הוא לא ראה את זה מגיע, זה היה בטוח. הוא צעק והחל להתפוגג, להפוך אל עשן שחור. כנראה הקסם של הפיות באמת עזר.

הבחור התנדף ולרגע אאומינה היה מופתע מן המראה. אך לאחר מכן הוא לא בזבז זמן ונרכן אל עבר ריוטה. הוא הצמיד את שפתיו לשפתיו של הבלונדיני.

ברגע שהשפתיים שלהם ניתקו, ריוטה עדיין לא התעורר. אאומינה לא הבין מה הוא לא עשה נכון. הרי החרב שלו עבדה, אז מדוע שהנשיקה לא תעזור? אלא אם כן...

אאומינה נעמד. הוא החזיר את חרבו בחזרה. לא היה טעם להישאר בארמון. הוא נכשל בתפקידו- הוא לא הצליח לשמור על הנסיך וגם לא הצליח להעיר אותו. כנראה שאחרי הכל, ריוטה לא אהב אותו בחזרה.

"היה שלום," אמר אאומינה. הוא נרכן שוב, הפעם כדי לתת לריוטה נשיקת פרידה. אך ברגע שפניהם היו קרובים, זוג עיניים בצבע זהוב נפתחו וגרמו לו להיבהל.

 

אאומינה מעד לאחור וריוטה החל להתעורר.

"מה קורה כאן?" ריוטה שאל בקול עייף. הוא עבר מתנוחת שכיבה לתנוחת ישיבה ואז שם לב אל אאומינה. "דאיקיצ'י?"

"אז... התעוררת," אאומינה אמר בטון שואל.

ריוטה לא יכל להבין על מה הוא דיבר. "מה קרה כאן?"

במקום לקבל תשובה, אאומינה קם במהירות וחיבק את ריוטה. ריוטה, שהיה מופתע, חיבק אותו בחזרה. בגלל שהרגיש עייפות, החיבוק שלו היה רפוי. "דאיקיצ'י?" הוא ניסה להבין מה פשר ההתנהגות המוזרה שלו. אאומינה חיבק אותו חזק יותר וההרגשה נעמה לריוטה.

"תודה שזה הצליח," הוא שמע את אאומינה ממלמל.

"מה הצליח?"ריוטה שאל.

אאומינה ניתק את החיבוק והסתכל בעיניו של ריוטה. פתאום, הוא עשה את מה שריוטה לא ציפה לו. הוא נישק אותו. זאת אומנם הייתה נשיקה קצרה, בלי לשון אפילו, אבל בהחלט מספיק בשביל לגרום לריוטה להסמיק.

"זה אמיתי?" ריוטה לא חשב בקול. הוא היה מאוהב בשומר הראש שלו במשך תקופה ארוכה, שהוא לא יכל להאמין לכך.

"כן," אמר אאומינה. "אני אוהב אותך, ריוטה, ואני אגן עלייך תמיד."

"אבל... אתה לא מאוהב בבחורה ההיא?" התפלא ריוטה.

"מה? על מה אתה מדבר?"

"הבחורה עם השיער הורוד והחזה הגדול..."

אאומינה גלגל את עיניו. "בגלל זה התנהגת מוזר כשעשינו את הדרך חזרה?"

"טוב... היא הייתה חמודה ו..." ריוטה החל לגמגם.

"אידיוט," אמר אאומינה. "אני לא אוהב אף אחד אחר חוץ ממך."

"אני אוהב אותך גם," הודה ריוטה. זה היה משחרר להוציא את זה החוצה.

השניים לרגע הסתכלו זה על זה, שניהם תוהים איך הם הגיעו למצב שבו שניהם חשבו שאהבתם אינם מוחזרת. ואז הבינו, שלאורך כל הזמן הזה, שניהם אהבו זה את זה.

הם התנשקו שוב והפעם זאת הייתה נשיקה ארוכה יותר, רומנטית אך חושנית באותו הזמן. לאורך כל ההיסטוריה, הנשיקה הזאת נחשבה לרומנטית מכולם. ומדוע?כי מאותו רגע הם חיו באושר ובעושר עד עצם היום הזה.  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> סוף טוב, הכל טוב. (כנראה אני אתרגם את זה לאנגלית, אבל נחמד לפרסם פאנפיקים בעברית)

**Author's Note:**

> עוד רגעים של אאומינה וקיסה בפרקים הבאים!


End file.
